


The Thing About Us

by souerrl



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Slaine, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Inaho, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Slaine is an Alpha pretending to be an Omega, They look down on Omegas, god help me, i need to do my homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souerrl/pseuds/souerrl
Summary: "An Omega?" Rayet spoke in a curious tone, staring at Slaine from a distance. "... That's not possible.. Male Omegas exist, however-""You're wrong." A voice interrupted her. Rayet looked back in confusion at Inaho, the one put a stop to her sentence."Wrong? About what?.. Omegas are the lowest in terms of population. And the males are just as rare as-""Not about that." Inaho cut her off again, shaking his head. "It's true that they're rare, but.." He looked at Slaine as well, his eyes showing interest.Rayet waited patiently before sighing, "But?..."Leaving a small pause, Inaho had a cocky smile fall upon his face, "... Slaine Troyard is an Alpha."
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, Lemrina Vers Envers & Slaine Troyard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!!!!!!!!! im back, aldnoah fandom!!!... soooo.... i've been obsessed with the omegaverse as of late, and i'm so engrossed in it that i began to find it rather,, beautiful?
> 
> so i thought, wouldn't it be nice if there was an omegaverse fic involving inasure??  
> i dont think theres an omegaverse story out there for our beloved slaine and inaho yet, so here it is!
> 
> head's up: i'm still new to the omegaverse fandom and i get most of my reference from manga,,  
> ALSO!! it's been a long time since i read an inasure fic or watched aldnoah.zero, so this may not be the most accurate with details.
> 
> enjoy!

There was a lot about Slaine Troyard that nobody knew.

Or maybe they noticed and had only _pretended_ not to.

Because one of the things that everybody knew about Slaine Troyard was that getting involved with him is an unlucky feat.

The only people who really associated themselves with Slaine were the Martians. The nobles, at least. His main group of friends consisted of Alphas and maybe a few betas. He was surrounded by those in high ranks, which everybody found distasteful of them.

One might even call it dangerous.

_Because another thing that everybody knew about Slaine Troyard was that he was an Omega._

Being the male Omega that he is, he shouldn't setting one foot near an Alpha. Yet there he was, every second of every day, hanging out with them.

This led to many rumors among the students. Things like: He's already been marked, he sleeps with every Alpha of his group, he already has a kid, or that he's too pathetic of a human to even become pairs with.

All of that never seemed to affect Slaine or his friends, though. They went along normally.

Perhaps it was because he was surrounded by the "Good Ones" of the Alphas. That category including Asseylum "Seylum" Vers Allusia, Lemrina Vers Envers, and Klancain. There were even Betas, like Edelrittuo, who still bothered to go out of their way for Slaine.

But no matter what, to everyone: Slaine is, and always will be, just a lowly Omega.

*

*

*

Nobody knew anything about Inaho Kaizuka.

It wasn't because he was mysterious or extremely secretive.

It was simply because he wasn't noticeable or important enough to become someone of interest.

His friends were relatively normal people, none of them stood out too much, and none of them wanted to draw any specific attention.

He was a Beta, and Beta's are nothing special. They make up the majority of the population and reproduce heterosexually. 

But, unlike the others, Inaho Kaizuka seemed to notice _everything._

He looked into the depths of things that could be considered insignificant.

If he didn't understand something on the first try he would continue over and over again to grasp it.

He had to know what he wasn't able to know.

If he couldn't get it in his mind it would irk him.

And that's exactly why he was drawn to Slaine Troyard, the supposed Omega that nobody knew anything about.

The story of a popular, secretive, "Omega" and an unknown, observant, Beta shall begin.

This is their story, and the thing about them.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts off normally for our protagonist.  
> Nothing worth pointing out, and nothing worth mentioning in the slightest.  
> He was just a high school student living a high school life.  
> He hadn't even met our second protagonist.  
> And when he does, he wouldn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Sorry this is later than expected, and worse than expected.  
> It seems that I've forgotten how to write anything other than essays and final papers.  
> Enjoy! Sorry this is so short, I promise that the next chapter will be better!

It was a usual, unnerving, day for the young and reserved "Omega". 

He would wake up.

Take a shower. Brush his teeth as his hair dries. Change into his uniform.

Make breakfast. Eat as fast as he could. Gather his belongings.

Leave his dorm.

Gaze at the scenery. Walk along the lonely road. Arrive at his destination.

And finally, he would await the Princess.

Yawning, the boy swept his hair to the side lightly as he waited outside of the rather _large_ Allusia accommodation. He was watching the sky, gazing at the small birds as they flew above his head. It gave him a peaceful feeling.

But alas, his train of thought was interrupted by a harmonious voice calling out towards him. "Slaine," He turned his head around to see Asseylum, her blonde hair resting down on her shoulders. "Sorry to make you wait longer than usual, are you tired?" The girl tilted her head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Princess.. No, there's no need to apologize." He shook his head, "I must have come too early, really, it's my fault for-"

"Nonsense, Slaine." Sighing, she took her place beside him as they walked to the limousine awaiting them. "That attitude of yours is the main reason why others see you as a pushover. And a pansy." Asseylum stuck her tongue out, playfully laughing in response.

Slaine simply smiled at the Princess, not bothering to refute her claims. Instead, he opened the door of the limo for her. She took note of his silence and stepped inside, taking a seat whilst Slaine followed right behind her.

*

*

*

A typical day for a typical Omega. There's the fair share of Alpha's giving Hell, as well as being looked down upon by every secondary-gender. Other Omegas included. For pheromones, being recognized as an Alpha or Omega shouldn't be too hard. For Slaine, however, he used scent blockers. This prevented anyone from smelling his pheromones and identifying his secondary-gender. In addition to his own pheromones, smelling other people was a problem as well. If ever an accident did occur, Slaine had prepared himself for the worst. He'd trained himself to go against his natural instincts in order to prevent being outed.

He was like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

He twirled his mechanical pencil between his fingers, staring down at uncompleted homework laying on his desk.

"Slaine." 

Turning his head to the source of the sound, he nodded respectfully. "Princess."

"I told you to refer to me as Lemrina. We're friends, after all."

"Forgive me, despite everything I still feel as if it's-"

"Disrespectful? No, not at all. In fact, it would make me rather happy if you called to me as if I were a friend." With a smile, she pulled up an empty chair and placed it at the side of Slaine's desk, sitting herself down. "I see your homework isn't coming along too well." Laughing lightly, Lemrina nudged at Slaine's incomplete paper.

"Prin-Lemrina, how is yours coming along?.. Seeing as you're here and all." He smiled in response, picking up his pencil and starting to write again.

"All finished. As expected. Considering I'm a _much_ more diligent worker than you, _Troyard._ "

The sound of their voices were being drowned out by crowding students outside of the classroom.

They were just another two classmates conversing with each other.

Especially in the perspective of one particular Beta.

*

*

*

"Rayet." Inaho poked the girl on the forehead. "Areash."

" _What._ " Rayet moved Inaho's hand away.

"Come with me. To get something to eat."

"Now? Can't you see I'm doing homework, Kaizuka?"

"I can see that. I can see everything." He tapped her desk with his index finger. "But it's break, and I want something to eat."

Sighing, Rayet set her palms on her desk and stood up. "Fine, let's go. Since you're so hungry you could eat an Alpha."

"Cannibalism isn't-"

"It's a metaphor, Kaizuka." The two exited their classroom together.

Walking the halls, students were bustling about. 

It was crowded and full, the voices of students were overlapping with each other's.

As a certain pair was headed for the cafeteria, two others were passing by.

Inaho and Rayet weren't talking much, but Slaine and Lemrina were somehow engrossed in their light conversation.

Inaho's shoulder brushed against Slaine's, triggering him to look back.

It seemed that Slaine didn't notice how he'd bumped into someone, judging by the fact that he continued speaking to Lemrina.

There were no apologies given as Slaine kept walking onwards.

Good on him, for the young man had piqued Inaho's interest simply just by existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in my other InaSure stories, I currently have two ongoing ones!  
> (These two haven't been updated since last year)
> 
> As Sweet As Cinammon  
> (stalker inaho x self-aware slaine)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179049
> 
> Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Happiness  
> (post-canon inasure)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976306

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the prologue!
> 
> i am fully aware of how much this sucked, thank you~  
> i had to push this through while i was doing my finals and mountains of essays, so please forgive.
> 
> if you're interested in my other inasure stories, i currently have two ongoing ones!
> 
> As Sweet As Cinammon  
> (stalker inaho x self-aware slaine)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179049
> 
> Life, Liberty, and The Pursuit of Happiness  
> (post-canon inasure)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976306


End file.
